


Pembuktian Cinta

by racer11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, abusive hyuck, dongmark
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racer11/pseuds/racer11
Summary: Mark yakin akan ada hari di mana Donghyuck tidak menyesali perjodohan mereka ini, meski tidak mungkin.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Pembuktian Cinta

"Terus? Kamu mau aku gimana?" Nada bicaranya begitu dingin, seolah ia enggan melakukan percakapan ini.

"Uhm ..., cuma mau kasih tahu kamu aja ...." Kata Mark yang digumamkan, merasa terintimidasi bagaimana Donghyuck kini menatapnya dengan kening yang mengernyit.

"Dari kapan?"

"Kata dokter baru satu bulan—"

"Bukan," Donghyuck memotongnya cepat, ia berdecak kesal lalu menghela napas panjang. "Dari kapan kamu tahunya, soal aku sama Soojin."

Mark tidak segera menjawab, ia menatap Donghyuck untuk beberapa saat karena larut dalam bayangan bahwa, inilah masa depannya; Donghyuck tidak menginginkannya. "Pas pesta ulang tahun ibu kamu, aku lihat ... kamu ... sama Soojin.

Donghyuck mengangguk-angguk, ia nampak begitu serius, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Wajahnya dipalingkan dari Mark ketika berkata, "Besok kamu kirim dokumen yang perlu buat gugat cerainya ke kantor, nanti aku yang urus."

" _Donghyuck...?_ " pengelihatan Mark langsung mengabur, air matanya akan jatuh ke pipi. "Aku gak mau cerai ...."

Donghyuck spontan mengernyitkan keningnya, kali ini pandangan mereka bertemu. "Maksud kamu? _you want to stay with me_?"

Mark ragu-ragu mengangguk, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk meski mereka masih berpandangan. Takut bila mengalihkan pandangannya, Mark akan ditampar lagi seperti dulu; _kalau lagi ngomong itu matanya ke sini!_

“Donghyuck …, ini kan anak kamu juga ….” Mark hampir membisikkannya, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Untung saja rumah besar mereka ini begitu kosong dan dingin; tidak ada tanda-tanda kehangatan dari sepasang kekasih yang sudah sah terikat janji suci.

“Mark.”

“Y-ya …?”

Donghyuck berjalan mendekat, tatapannya begitu tajam. Jadi perlahan, Mark mau tak mau berjalan mundur. Mark meremas kain pakaiannya karena begitu ketakutan namun tidak bisa lari dari situasi, hingga akhirnya ia pun terperangkap di hadapan sebuah rak buku.

“Coba kasih tahu aku, Mark,” nada bicara Donghyuck amat ketus, “kamu lihat aku,” tiba-tiba saja pria itu menarik dagu Mark agar mereka saling berhadapan lebih jelas.

Kali ini Mark tidak berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya ketika Donghyuck menancapkan kuku jarinya ke pipinya. Mereka begitu dekat hingga Mark dapat merasakan deru napas Donghyuck di wajahnya.

“Menurut kamu,” desis Donghyuck, “aku sekarang kelihatannya cinta sama kamu?” Lalu ia mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pipi Mark, membuat lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan.

Mark memegang tangan Donghyuck yang ada di pipinya, meminta sang suami untuk melepaskannya. “D-Donghyuck … sakit ….”

“Aku juga sakit,” Donghyuck akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dari Mark, kini kegusarannya menghilang dari wajahnya, tergantikan oleh emosi negatif lainnya. “Aku harus terjebak sama pernikahan ini, kamu pikir dengan kamu bilang hamil anak aku, semuanya bakalan berubah gitu?”

Dari raut wajahnya begitu jelas bahwa Donghyuck sedang menahan emosinya untuk tidak meledak, untuk tidak memecahkan vas bunga di meja, atau mungkin membanting tubuh Mark ke dinding seperti sebelumnya.

Bodohnya, kini yang ada di pikiran Mark hanyalah bagaimana ia harus membuktikan Donghyuck sebaliknya, bahwa ia begitu yakin suatu hari dapat mengubah sikap sang suami padanya.

Bahwa Mark tidak naif seperti yang orang-orang katakan.

Dan bahwa mungkin … akan ada hari di mana Donghyuck tidak menyesali perjodohan mereka ini, meski tidak mungkin.


End file.
